More than Human
by wiseotaku37
Summary: What happens when The Eldest of the two brothers returns to remnant? What happens when he possessed a Arcs body? Well that my friends is how a demigod is made. Jaune Arc son of Alexander Arc( elder God) and Rosalind D'Arc...Remnant is doomed. Or is it? "Yeah I can't do this I'm just a normal guy."-Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two brothers, one older and one younger, existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger god of destruction decided to create the Creatures of Grimm. He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything.

Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be Humanity.

The gifts of the two brothers were also given a physical manifestation, so that in Remnant now exist four relics, representing each of the four gifts bestowed on humanity.

With the creation of humanity the brothers feud was supposed to end. But the younger brother was still spite full and before he left he made one last secret creation.

He created the first and only demigod to Walk The Lands Of Remnant and rule his creations the mortal embodiment of his hatred and rage towards his older brother and his creation. He slept with a being of human blood and shortly after….The Queen was born.

When his brother found out he was furious, but, not wanting to fight his brother more, he allowed this Demigod to exist without challenge. It was the worst mistake he made.

The child grew more powerful each day and the grimm bowed to her will. And under her rule the great cities of man fell. Until only remnants remained.

For a millennia the elder god watched his creations rise only to fall at her hands. And finally he realised that this Demigod had tipped the balance of power too greatly in his younger brothers favor. So on the eve of the 2nd millennia of their departure from the world. He returned.

His brother was too weak to make the trip to stop him. And so he possessed the body of a nobleman, by the name of Alexander Arc, on the night he and his wife were in the midst of an intimate act.

He entered the man's mind without either of their knowledge and implanted his own seed into the woman's body.

He had poured more than half of his remaining power into his seed in the hopes that his Demigod would prove a noble champion for Humanity and tip the scale in Humanity's favor once again.

However he didn't account for how weak he would be after the affair. And he was unable to leave the man's body. Trapped in a mortal body with no way to return to his brother.

The Elder God trapped within the Mortal body of an Arc simply chose to watch. He was a guest in his creation's body, and he decided to neither help nor hinder the man's journey through life. This was their lives and their destiny to create. And as the months bleed together the Elder god was able to see the world he and his brother had made.

The humans were odd, to say the least. They had created and destroyed in multiple ways, but the strangest thing that he and his brother never accounted for was humanity love for art. Their creativity.

Music, paintings, films, cartoons and literature it was….a very happy accident.

One that he quite enjoyed and he would urge the Arc man to always have some music on around their home.

However his creations were not without their faults and there were regrettable mistakes considering how humanity treated their kin, the Faunus. He created them to promote peace as equals to humans in every way shape and form.

But somewhere down the line they were subjugated. Things were much better now but still there were those following his brother's path.

Before the Elder god could even comprehend it he was in a hospital with the man holding his wife's hand as she went into labor for the eighth time.

Now he had created humanity but he never quite witnessed the sight before him. In person, so to say.

The Woman was strong and soon the doctor had the child. A new life had officially been created.

 **He is strong already.**

The doctor handed the newborn to Alexander and once he was within his hands the child's body glowed brightly before it died down. The doctor was shocked at the phenomenon, but Alex didn't mind one bit. He was holding his new son, after all.

"Hey, honey...you know that name we picked out?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of a better one."

"What is it?"

"Jaune Arc, it's short and sweet."

"Jaune Arc...it rolls of the tongue and I'm certain the ladies will love it."

"Excuse me for interrupting this beautiful moment," The doctor cut in, "but I think we should run some test to find out why your son began to...well glow."

 **It was odd.**

And with it begins our story. A story of a God trapped in a mortal vessel and a demigod whose destiny is his own.

Meanwhile

Salem scowled and slammed her fist into the log table destroying shocking her current inner circle.

"...Impossible." she said, stomping up to her window staring at the birthing pods below only to see many of her children cowering.

She grit her teeth and used every set of eyes she could to find what was causing this feeling. Until she found it. A large village in the wilds of Mistral. It was more akin to a small city, but if she sent every Grimm in the area it would be wiped clean….however, perhaps it was a fitting task for a younger generation. Her expression cooled into that of a calculating lord and she turned slightly, gazing around her inner most circle. Her eyes fell upon their newest edition, a teenaged Faunus who escaped a Schnee mine.

"...Tyrian." she called softly to the teen and he grinned, quickly kneeling before her.

"Yes, my Queen?" he asked nervously.

Salem was pleased at his loyalty but she needed to test him. She touched his forehead and the image of the boy appeared.

"...prove yourself to me. Bring me the boy." she commanded. "Dead if necessary, alive preferably."

"It shall be done, my Queen." he said, grinning crazily with his tail swaying quickly behind him back and forth like an excited puppy. Finally a chance to prove himself!

"Good." Salem rubbed her hand atop the scorpion Faunus' head. Swaying the boy was easy, he was weak and crazed when her kin found him. She offered him strength, safety, food, and a chance to burn Remnant to ash.

But most of all she showed him "Compassion". She had engraved into his very mind that she was a goddess, and because of that, he would be the most loyal in her inner circle. If she ordered him to cut off his tail, he would ask if she'd prefer it to be in pieces or In half.

The Scorpion Faunus rushed out of the Council room and as he left she decided to send a order to her kin. With a snap of her fingers he most beloved tool floated into sight, putting all in the room on edge. The seer grimm were here favorite, capable of relaying her orders through all of her grimm, not to mention it's ability to break down the mind of whomever she was able to capture. Ah, how she enjoyed those screams. It was not a gentle creation, but it was her favorite, despite its small and simple appearance of a floating jellyfish.

"Cause more panic to the realm of man. Attack more frequently...everywhere. We will remind them who is truly in control of the world. Start with Mount Glenn, it's been an eyesore for far too long." she ordered her seer. It cooed in response and left the ballroom.

She sat back down on her throne and waved her hand.

"Leave me." she ordered and the others within her inner circle stood up and left the room quickly, bowing to her before exiting the room. She sat there for a few moments before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"It would seem...that I have a cousin." she said to herself, finding the idea both appealing and disgusting.

OMAKE

Meanwhile within the Astral plane.

The younger brother was furious his brother had left him! How dare he! They had an agreement not to interfere with their creations!

The younger God watched the realm he had a part in creating and glared at Mortal body that Housed his brother.

 **…..That little shit! How dare he leave me alone up here! I swear I will...be alone.**

 **….he isn't coming up?**

 **Why isn't he coming back up?**

 **Bah! The ass is toying with me he'll return….eventually.**

 **…..Brother? ….Can you hear me?**

 **…..Please answer me brother….**

 **….I don't want to be alone here…**

 **….please don't leave me like Mother did.**

The younger brothers fury extinguished quickly. And he was reminded why he was jealous of his brother. While his brother could always create to entertain himself, he could only destroy or create objects that were only capable of destruction.

 **…..Hmm perhaps I should sing those...songs the humans have created. It might prove a useful way to entertain myself.**

 ***inhale* SOME-BODY ONCE TOLD ME**

 **And here is the revised first chapter. Special thanks to Rwbfan for becoming the beta for th** **is story.**

 **Until next time**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

17 years later

'Hold it together, Jaune. Almost there, just look at the corners and don't throw up.' Jaune thought.

He'd grown into quite the man. He had bright blond hair and was tall for his age, standing at an imposing 6'1. Over the years of traveling and training he had gained a impressive build of lean and toned muscles and had tangled skin.

He wore white cloak over a heavy white and gold breastplate and a black armour covered his right shoulder and arm but left his left exposed due to that being his shield arm. He wore black boots with jeans tucked into them. On his hip was Crocea Mors MK 3.

It was the family blade but with some modifications. The sword had been modified and coated in gravity dust, making it lighter without reducing its durability. The shield now had 4 forms; Sheath, Shield, Cannon (because why not), and, of course, a gun. He came up with the idea when he was hanging out with a few friends he made in mistral. But that was a story for another time. His father gave it the Arc seal of approval,

Along with that, he carried three knives. One on his left hip, one in his left boot, and one hidden up his left sleeve. His long time favorite way to kill grimm however were dust grenades or as he called them when he first made them, Fun bombs. And man did he love them. Nothing says badass like shoving a grenade down an Ursa's throat and watching it pop in an icy explosion.

That brought a smile to the young demigod's face remembering that glorious test run. Man he missed his friends but he understood why they had to leave. If they stayed around him they would constantly be in danger by distancing himself from them he was protecting them. He wondered what they were doing right now? No doubt they were causing chaos somewhere. Well more of the latter trying to reign in the chaotic one.

It was enough to distract him from his motion sickness and bring a smile to his face, he sat up straight, sighing. He looked around the bullhead at his fellow initiates. Many of whom were crowding around the windows enjoying the view. A view he couldn't enjoy, because if he looked out the window there was no way he would hold in his breakfast.

It took a few minutes but once the bullhead landed he felt much better. He sighed and grabbed his travel bag slinging it over his shoulder. This was it Beacon Academy. The most prestigious huntsmen academy in Vale, and arguably all of Remnant. Here he would be able to become a huntsmen and make his family proud.

'It's also a safe place.'

The thought crossed the back of his mind and he sighed. He'd spent the entirety of his life running with his family traveling all over Remnant. Running from just about everything. Grimm, the Atlas government, assassins, a cult that thinks he's some kind of messiah, and bandits. All of them after one thing.

Him.

And he still had no idea why. His parents said they'd tell him once he became a Huntsmen. And to not worry once he was at Beacon. But it frustrated Jaune to always be in danger but not knowing why. But now he was old enough to protect himself he didn't need to hide behind his family anymore.

*Boom*.

Jaune blinked and looked towards the explosion. He checked to make sure he had all his grenades. Yup wasn't him This Time All His Grenades Were Fastened Tightly To His chest.

Curiously he walked towards the explosion to see a girl wearing a red Hood laying on the floor.

Jaune was tempted to walk away, years of hiding in the crowd dictating he didn't draw attention to himself. But the way she just laid there played with his moral compass until he finally decided to help her.

Besides how much trouble could he possible get it by helping a girl?

Jaune walked up to her and leaned down offering his hand.

"Rough first day huh?" he said with what he hoed was a inviting smile.

Meanwhile

"For the last time James, I won't condone any action you take in Capturing Jaune Arc." Ozpin said, irritated as he was locked in another argument with his dear and long time friend, General James Ironwood.

"Oz, the boy has record breaking aura levels! Not even a seasoned huntsmen can even come close to reaching the aura levels that Jaune Arc has! We need to acquire him and figure out how his aura levels are so high!" James said and Ozpin shook his head.

"He's only a boy, James, leave him be. Gods know you've only made his life harder." Glynda shouted, "the constant spies and abduction attempts are enough to incite a damn war!"

"He's too much of an unknown! Can you image the damage that could be done if he fell into 'Her' hands!"

"Enough, James!" Ozpin shouted slamming his mug on his table. "You will not commit anymore abduction attempts! He is a boy and if we try to force him onto our paths he may very well flock to Her."

The room fell quiet and Ozpin looked down, noting the shattered coffee mug and the coffee spilled across his table.

"I just want to make sure Remnant is safe. Transfer him to Atlas were I ca-"

"No. Mister Arc chose Beacon, and no matter what you believe is for the best interest of Remnant. It is ultimately the boy's choice. If you press any harder, General, you will regret it." Ozpin words cut through the silence.

This was the first time any in the room had heard Ozpin threatened someone within the inner circle. He always tried to compromise or negotiate. But this blatant and open handed threat was enough to stop the generals demands.

Ozpin stood up straight and grabbed his cane.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go welcome our first years. Good night, James. Do not test me." Ozpin ended the call and rubbed his temples. He was not going to be giving any inspirational speeches anytime soon.

Back to Jaune.

"-and finally the shield can turn into a cannon." Jaune said and Ruby practically drooled all over his weapons.

"Oh so cool! How did you coat the blade in gravity dust?" she asked " is your shield also coated in it? Because if it isn't it's probably really heavy."

Jaune nodded.

"Yeah the shield is, but not as much as my sword." Jaune said walking into the auditorium.

"Oh there's my sister! Come on, I'll introduce you!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the crowd.

"Hey sis who's thi-" Yang eyes went wide and she pointed an accusing finger at Jaune.

Jaune pointed backed his other hand already on his sword.

"You again!?" the blondes shouted at each other.

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?"

"She tried to punch me in the dick!"

"You would have been fine."

"You had shotgun Gauntlets on!"

"You kept toying with me and wouldn't give me a straight answer!"

"I was drunk, you can't ever listen to drunk Jaune." Jaune deadpan.

"...Can someone explain this to me please?" asked Ruby.

Jaune sighed.

"It all started when I went out to get drinks with my dad-"

*Flashback.*

Jaune was out having some drinks with his dad to celebrate his acceptance into Beacon Academy. His dad was already red faced drunk and he had bought the entire club three rounds of drinks. Which is a lot of money for normal people but they had a bit of lien saved from their travels. And his dad was drunk so no one could stop him. He was going to regret that come the next morning, as both the hangover and his mother rained high hell on Alexander.

Jaune looked around the club and noticed a really attractive blond walking in like she owned the place. She ordered a strawberry sunrise and asked for Junior, the club owner. Jaune simply returned to his drink ,a green apple ale, and joked with his dad when he saw the girl make a move that made him wince. She had gripped Junior by his nuts and, judging by the strained look on his face, she was not gentle.

"But you can call me Sir!" the attractive blond pulled out her scroll and showed Junior a picture of a woman with black hair.

Jaune's eyes widened, recognizing the black haired women as the same one he's seen over the years.

"I know that lady! "Jaune slurred a bit tipsy and the attractive blond head snapped to him.

"You know this woman?" she asked/demanded, walking up to his booth with of Junior's balls still in her vice-like grip.

"Uh, I wouldn't say I know her, per se." Jaune gulped, trying to back away and looking to his dad for help, only to see him rushing for the bathroom.

Jaune glared. There was no way his dad was that drunk. The man had a iron stomach. He left Jaune to deal with the scary blond lady.

'traitor!'

"What do you know!" she demanded, eyes turning red. Jaune only took a long sip of his drink. And stood up.

"Not much to be honest." he said about to take a step to leave only to dodge out of the way as pair of attractive twins landed on the table.

"...this is going to be one of those days isn't it?" he groaned, grabbed his drink, and downed it. He placed the cup upside down on a table and sighed.

The blond let go of Junior's little junior and got into a boxing stance, her bracelet turning into shotgun gauntlets. Jaune only sighed, reaching for the knife he always carried on his hip and drew it, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Oh yeah, definitely going to be one of those days." he whined once more and ducked to the left of a bladed kick and spun around the blond girl, punching one of Junior's goons in the face sending him crumpling to the floor.

Now under normal circumstances the somewhat sober and tipsy club goers would simply run. Or get out of the club. But since his dad basically gave everyone free drinks, more than a few were drunk and hammered. So when the first goon hit the floor, it was like someone set off a powder keg. Goons and club goers quickly erupted into an all out brawl. The DJ, oddly enough, was busy trying to keep the music going and fight off a bunch of drunk guys from changing the song.

The twins he saw land on the table were fighting some guys, Junior was throwing club goers out of his way as he made a dash for the bar.

Jaune himself was doing pretty well despite being drunk.

He had one guy in a headlock and was parrying cheap swords and clubs with his knife. Jaune roared and tossed the goon in his arms at one of the club goers turned brawler. He grabbed the side of one of the goons and slammed his head into the table and roundhouse kicked a brave club goer, intent to fight.

Jaune noted the fact that many of Junior's goons were already taken out by him and the blond girl. Jaune groaned, seeing his dad stumble out of the bathroom only to receive a flying idiot to the chest and get knocked back into the men's room.

"Truly, dad, you are the greatest of huntsmen. Of all time." Jaune said dryly, before he parried a sword swipe and elbowed the assailant in the throat.

Jaune jumped onto the dance floor where the blond was. He was going to keep calling her that until he got her name. The twins jumped onto the dance floor as well. Jaune looked over at the glowing blond next to him and made a motion with his hand.

"After you." he said with a little bow.

The blonde Brawler rolled her eyes and charged forward. Jaune filled up behind her and rolled around her back after the first punch she threw. The white twin staggered back he roundhouse kick the red twin as she tried to go on the offensive, the blonde brawler jumped over him and delivered an ace kick to the white clad twin. Jaune rushed forward kicking the Red clad twin back separating them.

"To be fair, I'm not with her." he said and began to parry against the rapid attacks coming from the Red twin.

Jaune stepped forward and tilted to the side, letting her weapon scrape against his shirt before he headbutted her in the face, caching her off guard. He stepped back and brought both of his fist and the handle of the knife against both her temples. He saw a kick coming and blocked it with his elbow and stepped on her heeled foot and delivered two strong punches to her abdomen before he spun to the left grabbed her left arm spun jumped roundhouse to the face and finally tossed her across the dance floor into a booth.

Jaune sheathed his knife and looked around. Most of the guys were either knocked out or so drunk they were trying to sing the alphabet in numbers.

He saw the blonde walking towards him, hair glowing gold. Jaune held up his hand and stumbled.

"Before you start you must know….I am Catbug" the Blond Beauty paused and stared at him before she growled.

"...Are you drunk, or fucking with me?!"

"Yes." he answered and with that the blonde charged at him.

He remembered trying to roundhouse kick her, only for a fist to go straight for his crotch. He shot both arms down and crossed them over his crotch, blocking the shotgun enhanced punch. And then everything just became a big blur until the lights went out. He heard some shouts the strobe lights turned on and then things started to explode. He thinks he remembers seeing a fire God somewhere through it.

He remembered getting hit in the head by something a few times and then he woke up the next day in the bathtub of his hotel room with a serious hangover and a belt of mini shotgun rounds.

*Flashback over*

"Yeah I can't really remember much after the lights went out." he said, rubbing his head.

"We kinda trashed the club and then you and your dad bolted." Yang added.

"Ah I see….well I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc" Jaune held his hand out for her to shake.

"Yang Xiao-long."

Their attention was brought to the headmaster as he addressed the potential students. The entire speech seemed… off. And for some reason, it was like he was staring straight at Jaune. Jaune shrugged it off as just him staring at the crowd in general.

"So what took you so long, sis?"

"I exploded."

"No, seriously"

"No, seriously, I blew up."

"there was an explosion of burn dust."Jaune added as they waited to find out where they were going.

"There was this crabby girl and she was really mean and she started shaking dust at me then I sneezed blew up the courtyard and then she started yelling and I just really wanted her to stop." Ruby explained, not noticing Weiss walking up behind her.

"YOU!"

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang said dryly.

 **and scene.**

 **I had fun writing this and yes shocker you all though I was going to write another journey to beacon story didn't you!**

 **Nope he is here and everything will be filled in as we go along.**

 **Now as always I hope you enjoyed and leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **Any suggestions and comments are appreciated.**

 **Well until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune woke up to the sound of a ballroom filled with snoring teenagers. He stretched out his limbs and stood up checking the time on his new scroll and nodded his head. It was 6 am on the dot. He would go work out for an hour, shower, then get breakfast, then get ready. He settled for a light workout and just did some pushups and sit ups for 30 min each. Afterwards he hit the showers, shaved, and got some breakfast.

Where he met up with Yang and Ruby.

"Morning." he greeted, taking a bite out of his Bacon.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby greeted back, digging into her pancakes.

"Catbug." Yang greeted and Jaune groaned.

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?" he asked, drinking his orange juice and Yang grinned.

"Nope~." she said, emphasizing the 'p'.

The three of them ate, chatting briefly in between bites of their food.

"So, how do you think teams will be made?" asked Ruby and Jaune shrugged.

"No idea, I'm just gonna wing it."

"How about being on a team with me and Yang?" Ruby asked as the three of them made their way to the locker room where their combat gear was.

Jaune saw a devious gleam in Yang eyes when teams were mentioned.

"If we get to pick, then sure I'll be on your guy's team." Jaune said "I'll meet up with you guys later, my stuff is in a different section."

Jaune walked into his row and noticed a red head and Weiss talking In Front of his locker. He walked up and waved.

"Morning ladies. Sorry to interrupt, but may I please get to my locker?" He asked politely.

The redhead nodded her head and backed up having no problem with it but Weiss seemed like she was angry.

"Easy there, Snow Angel, you might turn into a tomato if your face gets redder." He teased, opening his locker. "I don't think I've properly introduce myself. I'm Jaune Arc, and you two are?"

"Do you seriously not know who we are?!" Weiss snapped and the redhead to his right looked at him oddly.

Jaune shook his head changing into a fresh black shirt revealing a few scars along his chest the variety and age of some of the scars earned the blonde a modicum of respect from the heiress. It as long garnered more attention from the redhead champion.

"Nope, sorry, I don't." He said, mostly focusing on putting his armor on. "Should I?"

"This is Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss said.

"Hello." Jaune held his hand out for Pyrrha to shake. "Again, should I know her?"

"Four time Mistral Champion." Weiss continued.

"I never really had access to a T.V." He strapped Crocea Mors to his hip.

"She was top of her class at Shade Academy." She shouted.

"Good for you." He tightened his shin guards.

"She's on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's!" She yelled in a final attempt.

"My family was nomadic, we rarely had anything from a store. Sorry." He picked up 6 fun bombs and slung them through a few of the belt loops around the seam of his pants before giving Pyrrha an apologetic look, who smiled politely in return.

"Oh it's no problem, Jaune, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Pyrrha. Well, I hope to see you both again some time." he offered his hand for Weiss to shake and she gave it a polite tap shake. Jaune took what he could get.

He closed his locker and waved as he made his way out towards the cliffs.

When Jaune got there he stood next to Ruby on a platform on the ground. He took the time to stretch out his limbs and make sure all the fun bombs were fasted tightly. Last time he dropped one it detonated a cotton candy vendor's cart. The explosion smelled delicious though. Like a sugary bomb of fire and sweets.

…

Great now he was craving some cotton candy. Hmm, maybe he could go out and get some for his new team once it was formed? Meh, maybe. Right now though he needed to focused on getting through initiation.

He saw the last of the potential first years stand on their respective platforms and finally the headmaster addressed the initiates. He would have to find a relic, a partner and come up with a landing strategy.

Didn't sound too hard. He felt the floor beneath him click and he smirked and the pounding in his chest threatened to burst with excitement.

THIS WAS IT!

In an instant he was flying through the air yelling in joy. He looked around and heard some one using a weapon to control their fall or keep it going….and it was getting closer. *Bang Bang!* Jaune looked behind his back just in time to see Yang grinning from ear to ear with her eyes closed.

Just before she tackled him midair.

But apparently that was her goal because the grinned didn't leave her face.

"Woooo!" She shouted

"What the heck!" Jaune yelled as the plummeted to the ground.

"*Squak!*"

"Birdie no!" Ruby cried.

"I guess I'm sticking to you, Catbug!" Yang yelled, and not two seconds later they crashed into a thicket of bushes.

Jaune grunted as they stumbled through the the thicket and crashed to the ground. He was grateful for his aura absorbing a majority of the crash.

"Yang, please get off my back." he asked and Yang stood up dusting herself off. Jaune stood up and glared at Yang, who smirked back.

"...This is payback for the club isn't it."

"Meh, just a bit." she said and Jaune sighed.

"Well we're partners now. Come on I think I saw the ruins up north." he said leading the way. His partner walked up besides him and put her hand do behind her head.

Yang's smirk widened in victory. This wasn't really what she planned, she was just flying through the air without a care but she wasn't disappointed in her new partner. He was skilled enough and he had an okay sense of humor.

" So...can I ask how you know my mom?" she said bluntly and Jaune looked at her and sighed.

"She offered me a spot in her...tribe." he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Tribe?"

" Yeah it's like a nomadic group or something, she's offered me a place there on occasion. But I haven't seen her in a while." he drew his blade and cut through a thicket of branches. "That's literally all I know."

"That's fine, that's honestly the best lead I've ever gotten before." Yang said and walked a little behind him with her hands behind her back.

Jaune paused as a howl punctured the silence of the forest.

"...Here they come." he sighed. Yang nodded and deployed her weapons.

"And here I thought this would be a casual stroll." she said with a smirk the two for them got ready and soon enough they felt the ground start to shake. Jaune immediately realised what was coming and reached for a fun bomb, pulling the pin.

"Stampede!" he yelled, tossing the grenade into a thicket of trees and grabbing Yang's arm, pulling her in the opposite direction. Sure enough, an explosion echoed through the forest and a herd of Boarbatusk came charging at them.

"What the heck!?" Yang yelled, running alongside her partner.

"Something must have scared them or they're running towards something."

'Probably after me but I can't tell her that.'

Jaune pulled Yang to the right and they zigzagging through trees.

"Well, any ideas?" Yang asked seeing if they stopped then they would be overtaken by the heard.

"Run."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Run faster!"

Jaune looked for a hill or a tree, heck, a lake or creek where they could slow down the heard enough to put up a fight.

Jaune sheathed his sword and took out two Fun bombs.

"Yang, get ready to turn around. I'll take point with my shield, you cover my back. Were going to blow through 'em." he yelled

He pulled the pins and dropped them. A few seconds later two explosions sounded, destroying a large number of the heard, enough that Jaune and Yang were able to stop and charge at them weapons drawn.

Jaune took the charge with his shield raised, batting aside Boarbatusks and pivoting on his heels cutting across their necks. Yang had his back, killing any grimm that got behind them with brutal and powerful punches. The two blondes blew their way through the heart, cutting down any grimm that dared get in their way.

They broke through the herd and the stragglers began to roll towards them. Jaune and Yang spun and knelt behind his shield he kept at an angle. One by one the Boarbatusks ramped off of his shield harmlessly. Yang had leaned back and shot each one in its underbelly as they flew above them. In a few moments the last of the grimm herd were evaporating. The two blondes stood up and made their way towards through the woods.

"Well, we certainly took care of them." Yang said reloading his weapons.

"Come on, let's keep moving. A stampede like that attracts more grimm." Jaune said, folding his shield but keeping his sword out.

"Hehe, lead the way, Catbug."

"Whatever, Flamebrain." Yang pointed a finger after him and smirked.

"...touchè" she said

And few minutes later and the two of them were making their way through the forest making quick work of any grimm that stood in their path.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cliffs.

Ozpin sipped his coffee and watched the new pair curiously. More specifically, he was watching Jaune. The boy was an anomaly. He obviously had powers beyond imagining, he could sense it, it was stronger than that of a maiden. But it didn't look like he knew about it. The Arc boy seemed oblivious to the power he held. He understood fully well what that power could do if in the wrong hands. If the maidens alone could bend the elements to their will, Jaune could match and surpass all four at the same time.

It was frightening for this power to suddenly appear. Near unlimited power all at the hands…..of a hormonal teenage pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his masterfully pokerface cracking for a brief moment. He took another long sip of his coffee, that had long since gone cold, and watched Jaune Arc and his new partner Yang Xiao-Long.

It was proving to be an effective partnership, Jaune would defend and create an opening, and Yang would move in and deliver a killing blow. Jaune would cover her back and dispatch of any grimm that tried to hurt his partner in her blind spots. It was an impressive formation, one he would expect to see in a few months of team building and co-op classes. But Jaune and Yang had fallen into it almost naturally. And with minimal conversation to communicate.

"They seem to make a fine pair, those two." Glynda said, checking the aura levels. "Mister Arc and Miss Xiao-Long seem like an ideal pair, their coordination and teamwork are already on par with a second year team. They'll be a force to be reckon with once they graduate Beacon."

"Yes, I've only seen a few pairs that have shown this level of combat compatibility." Ozpin took another sip and switched over to another pair that was doing well. "It appears Miss Rose and Miss Nikos have partnered up and are showing similar signs of compatibility."

"Hmm aren't they both...?" Glynda whispered, gaining a nod from Ozpin.

"Yes, our candidates."

"What are the odds they'd both be partnered together." she mumbled going over the other initiates and the partners they've made.

"...what are the odds indeed." Ozpin mumbled

* * *

Back to Jaune in the Emerald forest.

Jaune and Yang had decided to take a quick break in a small clearing for a small snack and to replenish some aura. Jaune had taken to sitting on the grass while Yang leaned her back against a tree.

"Heads up." Yang said, tossing an apple towards Jaune. He caught it with his free hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Flamebrain." he took a bite out of the apple and Yang rolled her eyes eating her own.

" How much...murther until we weach the wuins?" she mumbled with a mouth full of apple.

"We should be able to see it just over that hill." Jaune pointed to a big hill In Front of them and Yang nodded her head. Jaune held up a canteen. "Water?"

"Mmm, thanks." She caught the canteen and took a few sips and tossed it back.

They finished their little snack and made the right way up the hill and sure enough They could see the ruins in a small clearing a couple yards away.

"See, I told you." Jaune said and Yang smirked.

"Alright wise guy…. I'll race you, loser has to buy the new team dinner." she said and Jaune gave her a challenging smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" he got ready to run, drawing his knife.

"Ok, on go….GO!" Yang sped off In front of him and Jaune ran after her, catching up and surpassing her a bit but close enough that he could help if a Grimm came out to interrupt their race.

"What's the matter, Yang, I thought this was a race!" he yelled over his shoulder and Yang ran faster, catching up.

"Hahaha! You were saying?!" Yang laughed, only for Jaune's smirk to grow as he pulled ahead once again.

Jaune jumped over some bushes and kept running with Yang on his heels. He ran into the ruins where chess pieces rested atop of pillars. And stopped.

"Well looks like you're paying for dinner, Yang." Jaune teased and Yang breathed a bit heavy and laughed.

"Alright fine, so are these the relics?" she asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Well, I can't think of any other reason why random chess pieces would be in the ruins, in a forest." he said sarcastically.

"Hmm, how about a cute little pony?" Yang held up the white Knight chess piece and Jaune nodded.

"Fine by me. So, now we've gotta head for the cliffs." he said, looking to the east were the cliffs rose above the forest. In between looked to be another part of the ruins with a old stone altar and pillars.

"Actually do you mind if we wait a bit for Ruby?" she asked and Jaune nodded. "I just want to make sure she gets here."

"Sure."

Jaune sat on the pillar that previously held the Knight chess piece and Yang leaned against a stone wall with her arms crossed.

 **and here is the next chapter as always I hope you enjoyed and I want to thank my beta Rwbyfan For helping out with all the problems.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and leave a review.**

 **Until next time**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex took a look around his new home. It was a large three story house with a big yard and a pool. The floors were covered in a tan soft carpet and the kitchen was a decent size for their family. It wasn't too big, and wasn't too small.

The house had several rooms that the girls quickly got to decorating. It left him some time to relax and unpack...he kept looking at some of the picture they had of Jaune. He couldn't help but feel worried. He spent the better part of 17 years protecting and nurturing him, now he was out at Beacon becoming a man.

 **'Stop worrying.'**

Alex wasn't frightened by the voice, he had long since accepted his guest and welcomed the company on long missions.

'easy for you to say your a God.' Alex thought back sarcastically.

 **'I'm his father just as much as you are. You do not see me worried, we taught him well.'** The elder god said with pride. There was a pause between them before Alex sighed.

'...I don't trust Ozpin to not try anything.'

 **'We can't shield him forever. He chose this.'**

'I know...it just makes me uneasy.'

 **'...Alex. Jaune is ready. We've trained him well...and when his powers mature I will help him control it.'**

'...you know maybe we should have told him before he left. What if his powers mature prematurely?'

 **'They shouldn't. From what I gather, they won't mature fully until his 18th birthday. And that's still half a year away.'**

'any idea what kind of powers he will have?'

For once in many years the elder god grew quiet. Alex walked up to the balcony on the second floor and leaned against the rail.

 **'...I don't know. The only other demigod was made by my brother. The powers Jaune gain may be entirely different or non existent. I may be a God, but I am not all knowing.'**

'...if he chooses not to?'Alex asked.

 **'I'll accept it. Jaune is still human, he still has a choice.'**

'heh, sounds like you took quite a gamble then.'

'hahaha I did indeed.'

Alex looked out towards Beacon just in time to see a group of bodies being flung off a cliff. They were just specks but with his well trained eyesight he could spot the outline of bodies.

'...are you sure I shouldn't worry?'

 **'….okay, maybe just a little.'**

-More than Human.

* * *

Jaune stepped forward and stabbed a beowolf through its throat, before letting the body fall to the ground.

"My count's twenty-three, your's?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"Twenty-two."Yang said, reloading her weapons.

"...I say we wait another half hour. If Ruby doesn't show up by then ,we head back to the cliffs." he said and Yang sighed.

"Fair enough, we've already been here for an hour." she said.

She wanted to help her sister out, but at the same time this test was to see if they were really ready for Beacon.

Jaune paused, hearing a girl screaming. It was getting louder.

"Do your hear tha-oof!" Jaune groaned as something slammed into his back. He fell to the ground when a red cloth fell over his head.

"Owww...sorry, Jaune." Ruby apologized and stood up.

"N-no problem Ruby. Just give me a minute." he groaned, rubbing his back and standing up slowly.

Jaune heard a growl and looked up as a Ursa charged into a clearing before it collapsed to the floor, dead, with an orange haired girl rolling onto the ground.

"Aw, it's broken." she whined poking the dead ursa in the face as it dissolved. A green clad boy caught up to her out of breath and leaned on his knees.

"Please *huff* don't ever do that again."

Jaune recognized the girls and stared at her.

"...Nora, Ren is that you?" he asked hopefully and the red haired girl froze.

Nora turned around and smiled brightly and charged at Jaune bringing him into a strong hug lifting him off his feet and cracking his back. Which oddly enough felt pretty good after he was tackled by Ruby.

"Jauney!"Nora cheered and Jaune laughed.

"Hey Nora, glad to see you too. Please put me down." he asked and Nora released him. Ren walked up and gave him a much gentler hug.

"Its good to see you again old friend." Ren said and Nora danced around the relics and picked up the rook peace

"Im Queen of the castle~"

"Yeah, same. Oh, this is Yang, my partner, and her sister Ruby." Jaune pointed at Yang and Ruby.

" Yo~" Yang waved and Ruby nodded before her eyes widened.

"Oh no, I forgot about Pyrrha!" she shouted running back the way she came from.

Jaune watched Ruby run and Yang looked over at him expectantly. He sighed before nodding, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"...Alright let's go after her." he said as they both began running towards the forest, only to see Ruby and the redheaded spartan burst through the clearing Ruby screaming.

"Run! Big scorpion, 6 o'clock!" Ruby yelled and not one moment later, a deathstalker burst into the clearing.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Jaune shouted "Everyone grab a relic and run!"

They heard a loud roar and several gun shots rang through the first before a black haired girl and Weiss ran into the clearing in the distance he could see trees shifting and falling. Jaune's blood ran cold as a armoured figure was tossed into the air only for a large talon to swipe up and stab into his chest pulling the definitely dead initiate into the foliage. A second later another boy was sent flying out of the forest. Another defining roar echoed through the forest and the gang immediately bolted.

All if their scrolls blared out and the headmistress ordered them to run. And to not engage the grimm in the forest. Just get out of the forest. Jaune drew his sword and unfolded his shield.

"Oh great, gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

Nora and Ruby both grabbed a few chess pieces.

"Seriously, we just saw a two people die, now is not the time for jokes!" Jaune yelled before he looked over at Weiss and Blake both poking haggard and terrified.

"Snow angel we got a relic for you Run!" Jaune shouted at Weiss who was too busy running to bother yelling at the blonde idiot.

They ran through some plans and Jaune could hear the grimm behind them gaining. He looked over at the cliffs and clicked his teeth.

"We won't be able to outrun them!" Blake said and Jaune nodded.

Jaune pulled out one of his grenades. He only had so many on him. If he used all four he could make a decent bomb that could kill the death stalker the problem was getting under its belly and getting out safely.

"Does anyone have any string, tape, or, heck, I'll take even gum." he asked and Yang tossed him a pack of gum. "Alright, buy me time, I've gotta plan."

Jaune took out all the gum and started chewing like his life depended on it. He began to build his makeshift bomb sticking the grenades together with gum. It wasn't the most effective adhesive but it would keep them together long enough for his plane to work….hopefully.

"Quickly let's run towards those ruins we can use the bridge as a choke point." he said and They ran into the ruins Jaune stopped midway across the stone bridge and stared at the deathstalker charging at them. He pulled the pin from his bomb and tossed it a few feet Infront of him just in time for the deathstalker to storm over it.

The grenade detonated engulfing it's stomach in a powerful explosion and the death stalked staggered sideways and fell to the floor.

"Yeah!" he shouted happily only for the deathstalker to start getting back up with a feral screech. "Aw come on!"

As if his day couldn't get any worse the grimm that was chasing Weiss and Blake had caught up and Jaune's blood ran cold. He now understood why the headmistress had told them to run. The grimm he was facing now was something ripped out of your nightmare.

It was a large bipedal beast Easily reaching fifteen feet in height with black skin and a long bulky frame Covered in bone armour it's arms curved into sharp talons and a spiked tail swayed behind it. It had a thick and bone plated neck with several extended spines poking out. Its long snout gave way to a maw of razor sharp teeth blood still dripping from its maw and a purple tongue that tasted the vary air. It slightly resembled a Velociraptor, if they were the very incarnations of Hatred! He spotted another smaller one entering the clearing as well crunching down on a severed leg. His friends stopped and drew their weapons only for Jaune to snap his head back

"Run, everyone run now! It's an Attrex!" he yelled fear evident in his eyes. "We can't beat them! To the cliffs, now!"

A bullhead flew above them and the headmistress and two teachers dropped into the clearing cutting off the other Attrex. He would have sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact that the professors couldn't handle both at once not to mention the additional ancient deathstalker.

Jaune backed up as the spiked tail came down on the spot he once was and Nora shot a grenade at its face. Pyrrha and Ruby did their best to keep the deathstalker occupied as they tried to make their retreat. The Attrex snarled and picked up the deathstalker digging its talons into its bone hide and lifting it as if it weighed nothing and used it as a shield and started to stomp towards the Beacon initiates.

It looked like they were going to need to somehow survive long enough for the professors to help.

"What the hell?! It's using it as a shield!" Weiss screamed

"Yeah, those things are deadly. It'll take at least a well trained huntsmen team to take it down." Jaune said as they walked over ancient bridge. "Weiss, I need you to make a ice wall as thick a possible now!"

Weiss rushed forward and stabbed the floor creating a ten foot tall wall of ice between them and the Attrex. Jaune looked around the ancient altar and a plan began to form in his mind. There was no way they could actually kill it on their own...but maybe.

"Pyrrha, Ruby I need you two to move back and get on those pillars and aim for its eyes!" he ordered pointing down the bridge at two tall pillars.

"Got it!" Ruby said and Pyrrha nodded her head as they retreated back into the ruins.

"Uh...girl with the bow?"

"Blake."

"Got it, I need you and Ren to take some grenades from Nora and plant them on the support beams below us! Make sure she has at least two left over."

"On it." Ren said and Nora handed them a bunch of her grenades. Blake used her bow to reach the pillars below them and he heard a sickening couch ass the Attrex tried to bash it's way through the ice.

"Nora the minute it's on the bridge I want you to shoot at the pillars were going to sweep the rug from under it!"

Yang stood behind him and cracked her knuckles.

"My job?" she asked and Jaune shield folded and shifted into a mounted cannon on his arm. The barrel started to glow a light blue color and Jaune aimed at the Attrex and back up into the Altar.

"You're plan B."

A few moments later Ruby and Pyrrha began pelting the Attrex with well aimed bullets intent to try and shoot it's eyes.

Ren and Blake climbed back onto the bridge and ran back into the altar giving Jaune a thumbs up, Weiss made another wall of ice as she retreated back not wanting to be anywhere close when the ice wall broke. Nora climbed onto a pillar and and took aim at a pillar with a few of her grenades strapped to it.

"I'm ready when you guys are!" Nora yelled. The Attrex bashed the long dead deathstalker against the ice and destroyed the barrier as the scorpion grimm disappeared. It Roared And charged at Jaune.

"Now!" Jaune shouted and Nora shot the pillar.

Several explosions rang a crossed the canyon and the bridge collapsed taking the Attrex with it. Only for it to stab its talons into a more secured part of the bridged.

"Time for plan B! Yang, hold my back!"

Jaune took aim at the Attrex. And waited for his shot to fully charge.

His shield cannon started to hum and he finally released all the aura and dust he's been saving up for this one shot!

Jaune planted his feet and braced himself as a large crackling ball of energy dust and aura flew out and blew apart another segment of the bridged sending through Attrex plummeting into the canyon depths.

Jaunes armrest popped back and he groaned gripping his shoulder.

"Gah! Ow, yeah, need to work on the recoil!" he gasped and Yang helped him to his feet.

"Hold on, this is going to hurt." Yang said grabbing his shield arm and popping it back into place.

"GAH! Thank you!" he said.

Jaune looked over the edge just to be sure that thing wasn't climbing back up and was relieved to see that It was nowhere insight. The question on if it was dead or not was up for debate. But he wasn't about to climb down to find out. He looked across the gap to see The headmistress pinning the Annex to the ground and launch a large bellied professor into the air before he came crashing down cutting off the Grimm head using his Axe/Rifle.

The gang all kinda laughed nervously and Jaune sat back against a pillar his partner joining him.

* * *

Ozpin frowned at what he just witnessed those grimm shouldn't have been anywhere near the Emerald forest let alone the initiates. Attrex were pack hunters Which meant there was at least one more within the forest if not an additional 3.

But for a pack of them to not only enter the Emerald forest but go undetected was...frightening. the fact that two of them were constantly making a beeline for mister Arcs group was also noted.

Especially since the Alpha of the pack ignored it's pack mate in favor of trying to get to the group even though their was a greater risk behind it.

This behavior was just not normal, nor was the situation. Now 3 initiates were dead and one badly injured. The only conclusion he could come up with is that these grimm knew about the cameras and found blind spots to hide in. And for that kind of control and knowledge.

She must have been influencing them greater than usual.

"...what are you planning?" he asked aloud before walking briskly towards Beacon.

 **-MORE THAN HUMAN.**

 **And here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Now onto a important matter.**

 **LET ME HEAR IT FOR THE GRADUATING CLASS OF 2017!**

 **man four years really went by fast huh? Hehe time flies I tell ya.**

 **Well ill be graduating soon and I wanted to give a shout out to everyone on the same boat as me. Seriously we all came so far from little freshmen shit heads to big seniors! Only to become a lowly freshman in college in my case.**

 **Lol but seriously my fellow graduates, Congratulations we all earned it.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I'd appreciate any and all criticism. And Reviews.**

 **So until next time.**

 **~ later days**

-Wiseotaku


	5. Chapter 5

The other initiates were all gathered in the ballroom once more, buzzing with chatter. Many of them were questioning what happened, others were looking over at Jaune and his group. Only a few people were able to make pairs. And many of them looked a bit tired and disheveled. Apparently, the grimm throughout the forest were all riled up, most likely because the Attrex presence.

Word had quickly spread about the Attrex and how Jaune and his friends were able to take it down. It wasn't that impressive, in his opinion, they'd just used the terrain to their advantage.

Weiss and Blake were the most drained out of all of them, their aura meters teetering on the edge of red. Blake actually had a cracked rib that she never felt due to all of the adrenaline pulsing through her. But Beacon had some top notch doctors all day she and Weiss were in the infirmary. Ruby and Pyrrha were chatting, albeit a tad awkwardly. It was clear this two were a good match on the battlefield but if you tried to get them to talk together...yeah.

As for Nora and Ren, well, Nora was in storyteller mode, bragging about how they took down the Attrex thanks to his "Master plan". Ren was doing his best to keep Nora's exaggerations to a minimum. As for his own partner, she was leaning against his back silently. He didn't really mind, and just worked on a puzzle his sister got him. It was a series of bent nails and he had to figure out a way to get them all off simultaneously. It was impossible to take it apart one by one. He fiddled with the puzzle a bit and clicked his teeth. Before he spread out the bent nails and slide them closer together and twisted the puzzle came undone and the nails clattered to the floor.

"Well, that killed ten minutes, at least." Jaune grumbled, and Yang looked over his her shoulder.

"So, Jauney, tell me a bit about yourself."

Jaune hummed a bit in thought.

"Not much to say, really. I grew up in a nomadic family, traveling around Remnant. There's me, my seven sisters, and our parents." he began, and Yang turned around quickly.

"Wait, seven sisters!?"

"Yup." he nodded, and Yang was silent for a moment before she shrugged.

"...Alright, carry on."

"Let's see, I like puzzles and mysteries, or anything that can keep me occupied for a few hours to be honest. Uh...I occasionally like to go out and party with friends whenever I'm in a town where I have friends. Sometimes I just go with my dad." he said and Yang nodded her head.

"Alright good, we should go party after this blows over."

"Let's at least wait until time were on a team."

"Speaking of which, good job out there. If anyone deserves the position of leader it's going to be you, Jaune."

"I wasn't that impressive, Yang."

Yang raised an eyebrow at him and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Don't give me that! You were Jaune-some out there."

Jaune snorted at the terrible pun.

"Jeez, Xiao-Long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"What can I say, I'm not a bland Nora cheesy girl." she shot back, gaining more groans from those listening to their conversations.

"Ah, but I see your puns are seriously lacking. I was expecting more Lie-riety" he retaliated, gaining a groan from Ruby, and a smirk from Yang.

"Man, that was bad even Ruby Knows it." keeping to the nature of their pun battle. Jaune began to search for a name that would work.

"Ok, I am BellaDone with all these puns." He said causing the blonde behind him to laugh.

"Oh, my your puns are clever. certainly nothing to Schneeze at."

They continued back and forth throwing their worst (in their opinions best) puns at each other, gaining more than a few groans from everyone in the room.

* * *

Ozpin rubbed his forehead and poured himself another cup of coffee. They'd found were the

Attrex came from. Apparently, a King Taijitu had accidently burrowed into a preexisting cave that stretched out several miles into the wilds. Even beyond Mount. Glenn. It was all natural made, no sign of the tunnel being made by grimm or man.

The Attrex must have picked up the scent of their initiates and charged down the tunnel. He had sent Glynda, Port, and Oobleck to seal off as much of the tunnel as possible to make it impossible for dangerous grimm to enter the forest. For safety reasons, they were going to bring in some huntsmen to search the forest for any other threats the students wouldn't be equipped to deal with.

Of course with that matter brought on another issue. He needed to write some letters to the families of the initiates who died. And it was their fault, they should have noticed the tunnel and the Attrex pack that entered the forest. And thus Lives were lost. He made a grave error in judgment.

He spent the next hour writing letters to the families and told them the truth. That their children died honorably. And fought to the end like Huntsmen...he hoped It would help ease their pain.

Once that depressing matter was over his attention was brought to the current roster of pairs.

Out of the thirty four students that entered the forest, only thirty one had came out. Out of those thirty one, twelve pairs were formed. He did have to cancel initiation early so he had to make a decision. Should he accept the additional students and pair them up via test results, or should he just classify everyone who didn't have a partner as having failed initiation?

On one hand he could be losing promising students, on the other he may be setting these same students up for failure. It was a difficult decision. Ultimately he decided to test the students who didn't pair up later and to create teams with the current roster of pairs. If they failed the test then that was it. He was only giving these students the opportunity because they still weren't sure what the threat level was in the forest. And the fact that three students lost their lives due to Beacon's staff negligence was unacceptable.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing." Ozpin said, leaning on his cane. "You four collected the Black Bishop piece. From this day forward, you shall be known as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester."

There were a few claps from the crowd as the newly formed teamed stepped off. Ozpin looked up at the next four. This was the hardest team for him to form in all his years, mainly because each of the eight could work phenomenally together. But he was sure he made the right decision with this team.

"Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos." he looked each of them in the eye for a moment, letting the cheers die down. "The four of you collected the White Knight piece and faced a foe no first year should have in their initiation. You've more than earned your place here, and from this day forward you will be known as team JRNY(Journey), led by Jaune Arc."

The Crowd applauded and Jaune looked around surprised by the announcement and Yang smirked nudging her partner in the side.

"Told you." she said smugly. They stepped off the stage, and the last team to be made stepped up. Blake was standing, albeit with bandages wrapped around her chest and wearing a loose shirt.

"Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you collected the white Rook piece and also faced an opponent that you were not equipped to face. From this day forward you will be known as team BRWN(Brown), led by Blake Belladonna." Nora cheered, hugging Ren and Weiss looked a bit unpleased. Blake looked like a deer in headlights. She didn't want to be the leader! She wanted to lay low not stick out!

Ozpin smirked as the former terrorist was dragged off stage and into a hug from the shorter ginger haired viking.

"Now, for those of you who didn't have the chance to create pairs or retrieve a relic, we will have a test for you tomorrow, and we will divide you up into teams based on these scores. However you can still fail this test, so I hope you all take the evening to rest and prepare."

The other initiates mumbled amongst themselves before they all retreated back into the ballroom once more.

* * *

There were few things that could ruin Cinders mood. On the top of that list was a certain Scorpion Faunus. Salem had considered the situation in Vale too "hot" for her to handle alone, especially with the Arc family settling down within the city and Jaune Arc's presence. So, she decided to send Tyrian. And Cinder couldn't order or tell him to do anything. For one thing the man was far stronger than her, then there was the fact he was obsessed with capturing Jaune Arc. And right now he was...unpacking.

Cackling echoed through the room as Tyrian set up pictures drawings and plans. He had been tracking and hunting Jaune Arc for 17 years. He'd managed to capture the boy a few times, but he always escaped or was rescued. But this time he was not going anywhere. He would always return to Beacon or to his family's new home, he didn't have to constantly track or try to predict their next destination anymore. He was trapped. The scorpion faunus laughed, his eyes trailing through the pictures with glee.

"Hehehehe, no more running young Arc. No more hiding, I'll get you, yes and when I do she shall be pleased."

Cinder stared at the pictures of Jaune Arc, all of them ranged from his toddler years to his teens. She still wasn't told why he was such an important target to Salem. What made Jaune Arc so special that Salem has been hunting him for his entire life? There had to be something that piqued her interest. Especially if capturing Jaune overwayed finding the spring Maiden. But what made him so important?

Cinder left Tyrian to his...scheming.

She just hoped that none of his plans Interfered with hers. She couldn't afford to fail Salem again.

* * *

"Achoo!" Jaune sneezed, sliding his pack under his bed. His team were all just tired, and simply chose to unpack Tomorrow morning. "Alright, I'm gonna get some rest, you girls don't stay up too late now."

He unceremoniously flopped onto his chosen bed and passed out. Or, at least, he would have if someone hadn't knocked on their door. Ruby opened the door and Nora was standing there.

"Hello is Jaune here? Wait what am I saying of course he's here." Nora said and walked into the he room and jumped onto Jaune's bed.

"Jauney! No time for sleep! Me and Ren need to catch up with you."

"Nora please let me sleep" Jaune whined and Nora shook her head.

"No way Jauney!" The ginger haired teen carried Jaune off and Jaune reached out looking for aid from his team.

Yang was already asleep, Pyrrha was in the bathroom, and Ruby simply waved crawling into her own bed.

'Traitors!' He glared causing Ruby to laugh nervously.

"'Night Jaune."

 **hello everyone here's the next chapter as always i hope you enjoyed**

 **Leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Oh by the way to my friend Gus, Congratulations your at the top of the list. Good luck.**

 **And until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	6. Update

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	7. Chapter 7

The elder god had made Alex's mind his home, adding a few decorations to make himself more comfortable. He'd created a grassy and hilly mindscape, with a tall mountain in the distance and blue skies with clouds scattered about. Whenever Alex was resting or simply didn't want to chat, this is where the elder god spent his time. His power had been recovering over time, albeit at a snail's pace. He could barely create a light field right now, let alone return to the Astral plane...not alone at least.

He had considered contacting one of the minor gods, but his pride wouldn't allow it. The minor gods were created by the humans, each one was powered by the beliefs and principles they governed. If there was a God of Justice and virtue it would grow stronger with the more people that hold to their heart those virtues. These gods weren't nearly as powerful as him or his brother though. And their powers were limited to the very emotions and categories they control. He couldn't regain his power this way however, he created humans and thus could not draw power from them.

Besides he did find it...nice to travel with this human. He only helped once and that was because another god was working against them. He was mostly an adviser never telling him what to do but giving him some guidance.

" _Ah Brimire what a surprise to find you here~_ " the elder god looked down to see a tall woman with flowing green hair tied it a braided side ponytail wearing a white Chiton with a purple crown around her head. Her skin was flawlessly white with piercing eyes that shifted in color and shape. She carried a book and pen at her side and stepped forward. This was the goddess of Destiny, the one that pulled and toyed with human lives for mere amusement.

 **"Ananke what are you doing here**?" Brimire asked knowing full well she wanted something from him, the fact she dared to use his name meant it.

" _Hehe come now don't be so hostile I simply wish to do my job." she said her voice dancing between sweet and vile. "There is a boy, who's fate I c_ annot weave without your permission, Jaune Arc." she stood In Front of the elder god and smiled.

 **"I decline. His fate is his own, it's the gift I bestowed upon humanity."**

" _Ah but as you can see they've freely given up that right to me~"_

" **You will not touch his fate."**

 _"but I can touch the fate of those around him. I can curse him to never find true companionship."_ she threatened and the elder god glared at her the sky's above turning black. She tapped her chin tilted her head. " _I propose a wager_."

 **"...im listening"**

 _"there is an event I have long foretold to happen soon, Beacon shall fall and Pyrrha Nikose shall die atop Beacons tower. If Jaune Arc can either save her or save Beacon I shall relinquish my right to his fate and offer you a portion of my power. If I win however, I control his fate_."

 **"...why would you concern yourself so much with My son."** he asked dangerously

She Smirked and laughed.

" _Ah it's a matter of pride You see I've never had the Pleasure of writing the fate of a demigod before, I would be a fool to pass up the chance to do it This time."_

 **"..I have a few conditions, you are not allowed to interfere, you cannot sabotage him or his allies in any way...and when you loose you must relinquish your right to the fate of humans.** " the goddess of fate paused her smile dropping, she tapped her finger on her tome thinking about the she walked Infront of Brimire and held her hand out Brimire nodded and grabbed her hand.

 _" Deal~ let the games begin. Oh and as a perk I'll allow you to warn Jaune. Beacon shall fall before the End of the Vytal festival,Not that it will matter this event has been set in stone_ ~." Ananke walked over a hill and smirked before she shimmered out of existence.

The Elder god sighed before he smirked, this upstart thought she could control Jaunes fate!? Ha! He'd like to see the cruel wretch try!

He had faith in his son and he couldn't wait until Ananke came crawling back and giving up her power and title. He had no doubt that Jaune was showing off and training hard at Beacon even now.

 _ **Meanwhile**_.

"And that is how i captured the beast by using a bag of expired cabbages." professor ports said standing up proud of the tale he bestowed upon the class.

"ZZZzzzzz"

Jaune's face was planted firmly on the desk, he wasn't asleep but he was teetering very close. His partner wasn't even attempting to hide her boredom and was snoring soundly asleep next to him her face planted on top of a Stack of books.

THIS was what he trained so hard for!? THIS was what one of the greatest huntsmen Academy's on remnant had to offer!?

"And I then proceeded to battle a vicious pack of Beowolves, but they were no match against the cabbage patch." professor ports boasted

'….I should have just stayed on the damn road if this is what Beacon had to offered.' how did this guy qualify as a teacher? Seriously professor Oobleck he could understand, the man was hyper but he was a true expert in his field, but Port!? He was boasting about taking on a bunch of grimm with a Bag of rotten Cabbages! What the actual heck!? At first he thought maybe there was a secret lesson in his lecture but it was completely nonsensical!

Was this a test!? Seriously no man could be this boring. He refused to think so.

"Now then the moral of the story, a true huntsmen must be fearless, educated, wise, dependable and strategic." professor ports said " who amongst you thinks they embody these traits?"

The room was silent and jaune decided to humor the large Professor and raised his hand.

"Well then let's find out, step forward and face your foe." he said motioning towards the cage in the room as a Grimm thrashed about inside. Jaune nodded and walked down onto the class room floor. Now that he paid attention he noticed how the first half of the room was designed to act like a mini arena the front row desk were arched and upon closer inspection was made of much stronger material than the ones up the stairs. Looks like they would have practical exams in the future. Maybe he was wrong about professor port?

Jaune Removed His Jacket and reached into his sleeve and pulling out his knife.

"My word do you not wish to fetch your gear?" asked Professor Port and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah ill be fine with a knife I doubt you brought anything too dangerous onto the school grounds." he stood a bit lazily on the floor, this was his preferred style when using a knife. He looked relaxed and unassuming but really this stance left little Blind spots and gave him better control at defending his body.

"HA HA I like your spirit young man." Peter praised Jaune and swung his weapon against the lock on the cage setting the grimm inside free. A large Boarbatusk charged out of the cage and jaune stayed still letting it come to him. It screeched and collided with Jaune raising it's head to throw the blond knight only for Jaune to stand his ground and grab it's tusk, he made it twist it's head up and he stabbed the Boarbatusk in the neck between a gap in its bone Armour with his knife.

He pulled his knife back out and sheathed it as the boar grimm fell to the floor and disappeared.

"Ha ha truly we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsmen in training." Peter praised and Jaune smiled.

"Thank you." the bell tolled and Jaune grabbed his jacket and walked over to his desk.

"Ah it's seems we are out of time remember to keep with your required readings and remain vigilant."

"Woop way to go Jaune!" Ruby cheered and yang smirked.

"Not bad lady killer."

"Lady killer?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang pointed to a few girls who were chatting and glancing at him.

"You've got a few admirers." yang smirked and nudged him in the side.

He blushed a bit and waved causing the girls to giggle a little and waved back.

"eh~ see something you like huh~" yang wiggled her eyebrows and Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Well what you did in class was certainly impressive." Pyrrha praised and ruby nodded.

"You stopped it's charge those things carry enough strength to rip through car doors and you just reached out and stopped it." Ruby said and walked ahead of them.

" with my speed, Pyrrha skills,Yang' strength and your leadership we are easily the best team in Beacon!"

"I think you mean we can become the best team in Beacon." he corrected and Ruby pouted.

"Come on we're awesome!"

"I agree with Jaune I think we have a lot of potential as a team." Pyrrha added

"Come onnnn" Ruby whined causing yang and Jaune to laugh.

"Alright were awesome but we aren't the best... yet." Jaune relented and patted ruby's head causing the caped wearing girl to pout.

"Come on we're going out to eat tonight Yang's treat." he said and yang cursed.

"Dang i thought you forgot about that."

 _ **The next day.**_

" Good day class I am Glynda Goodwitch and will be your combat instructor for the next four years." a tall Blonde haired woman said pacing on the arena floor and looking over each first year with a cold and intimidating gaze. "I know many of you are quite confident in your skills and believe yourself to be proficient in the art of combat."

Her eyes focused on him and then to Pyrrha. " In this class you will learn that you still have much to learn, we will not only be sparing with your fellow first years but during random classes the upper years will volunteer to spar with you. And with the aid of this arena you will learn to work with your team in a variety of environments."

She looked around and focused on team CRDL who were chatting with each other. She slapped her riding crop against the palm of her hand. Causing the team to jump and look at her, Glynda glared at the Cardin making her message clear. "Now we will be fighting with Tournament rules, the match is over once a student's aura reaches the red or concedes defeat, any attempts to drag out the fight after one's aura is depleted will be met with harsh consequences that can lead to an Expulsion. Now then, shall we begin our first sparring match?"

She brought up her scroll and the class roster appeared. The names shuffled together until two students were selected. And a Synthetic female voice echoed across the Combat classroom.

 **Jaune Arc(leader of team JRNY) vs Cardin Winchester(leader of team CRDL.)**

 **Arena mode Alpha.**

The Arena floor lifted up five feet and two stairs rose up so the two students could walk into the stage.

"Go get him Jaune" Ruby cheered and yang smiled wanting to see this fight.

Jaune walked onto the arena floor and looked over at cardin. Who stood there with a cocky smile and his mace over his shoulder. Jaune drew his sword and unfolded his shield his right foot forward and knees slightly bent.

Jaune activated his scroll and the screen displayed both his and cardinal Icons. Their aura bars filled up, Jaune's aura bar was way longer than Cardin and took much longer to fill up completely.

"Let's dance Arc." cardin charged at Jaune his mace held high and Jaune rushed forward swinging his shield up to intercept carding swing the large boys staggered and jaune captivated on it and delivered two strong slashes across the boys armoured chest.

Jaune spun. To the left using his cloak to block where his sword was from the large teens view and he thrust it a the pomelo of carding weapon and disarmed the teen with a well placed flick of his wrist

Cardin jumped back avoiding a swing from the blond knight. Cardin clumsily Dodged a second swing and sent at punch towards Jaune face only for the blond knight it to wrap his sword arm around his arm and begin to ram the side of his shield into Cardins face repeatedly.

"I thought we were supposed to be dancing." Jaune released Cardin's arm and kicked him in the chest causing cardin to stagger and fall on his back.

Jaune took a step back and waited for Cardin to stand up. Cardin glared at Jaune and charged at him swinging his mace down hoping to won by brute strength only for Jaune to block his mace with his shield and deliver a slash across his breast plate cutting into the material. Cardin pivoted with Jaune attack and managed to deliver a staggering back handed swing to Jaune right side gaining a grunt from the blond knight only for Jaune to shove his shoulder into Cardin knocking him on his back.

Jaune stepped forward and placed the tip of his sword against Cardin's breastplate.

"...i give." cardin groaned Jaune pulled his sword up folded his shield. Before offering his hand to cardin. The orange haired teen slapped Jaunes hand away and stood up on his own.

 **Match over Victory to Jaune Arc.**

 **Sending combat recording to competitors scrolls.**

Jaune was surprised when a file popped up on his scroll containing the video of his spar with Cardin. Cool this way he could look over how well he did against other students.

"Well done to the both of you, however Mister Winchester I would advise that you not rely on brute strength in the future and Mister Arc you need to work on your stance you right side was wide open every time you attacked. now then moving on to our next fight." Glynda Said and Jaune walked over to his seat.

A few more fights went on and Jaune noticed how the arena would shift to have platforms rise into the air or pillars rise up to provide cover.

He had to admit it was a cool feature and would guarantee other ways of achieving victory than direct combat.

It seemed like this class was designed to teach them how to fight others with aura. Rouge hunters, and such.

Pyrrha sat next to him watching the matches progress the two of them had been the first to fight and win so they just had to watch everyone else match.

Pyrrha was slightly bored and a bit disappointed, Russle didn't even put up much of a fight he just went in thinking he was going to lose and he did. She looked over at Jaune who was watching the matches intently.

She was glad to be on a team with him, he treated her like any other person. Normally but still with respect.

Once team JRNY got back to their dorm. A large decorative gift package was waiting outside.

Inside the basket were many different kinds of chocolates and note books along with a few lien. All addressed to Jaune. He picked up the basket.

"Oh boy." he sighed seeing the card.

 _My wonderful lord welcome to Beacon._

 _Know that even here you have support, and I will be watching Dutifully from a distance. Oh I am blessed to be within your presence so frequently :)_

 _Sincerely your humble Servant._

 _~Velv_

"oh wow I didn't know you where a lord." Ruby said reading the note over his shoulder.

"I'm not, it's one of those freaky cultist again." he groaned "Seriously they're here too?!"

"Cultist?" Pyrrha asked a bit worried.

"Yeah see when I was born my aura was already unlocked and I was glowing brightly during my birth. Now news of this spread like wildfire and ever since people have treated me like a Messiah. Honestly they aren't bad people but sometimes they are a bit...enthusiastic." he walked over to his desk and placed the gift basket down.

"Well hopefully they won't be so.. enthusiastic here." Ruby smiled but it did not bring any comfort to the Blonde Knight.

 **Meanwhile**

Within one of Beacons empty classrooms several upperclassmen gathered.

"My Fellow brothers and sisters Rejoice for our saviour among us." Velvet said cheerfully. Causing the other students to cheer.

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

 **Back to Jaune.**

Jaune shivered and stared at Ruby.

"You just Jinxed it you know that right." Ruby only shrugged.

"pfft im sure its fine." She said punching his shoulder.

"I mean if you dont want this stuff ill take it." Yang said

"...Nope keeping this stuff." He said opening a bav of chocolate

"You guys want some?"

With that said the team sat around their dorm for the rest of the evening snacking on chocolates. He still was a bit worried about his followers. But so long as they didnt do anything crazy.

 **Authors Note.**

 **And herd is the latest chapter so sorry it took so long.**

 **Anyways as always I hope you guys and gals enjoyed, please do leave a review.**

 **Also theres more to the story about Jaunes "cult" trust me on this.**

 **I based Ananke off of a ancient Greek deity of the same name,shes way different in this version though. And yes there are other minor gods ghat will make appearances.**

 **So nothing much else I have to say so**

 **Until next time.**

 **~later days.**

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
